Not Over: The 73rd Hunger Games
by Sallen
Summary: As the annual Hunger Games draws near for its 73rd year, Amethyst Dann is ecstatic to make herself known to District One. Though she is not armed with intelligence, Amethyst has experience with training like most Careers, which may be nothing compared to her district partner's experience with murder. What Amethyst doesn't realize is that the Games are never simple. For Dreen.


**A/N: So, I'm just a bit awkward... Only a little. Anyway, this is not an SYOT, just to clarify that. For those of you that are unaware, this story is about Amethyst Dann's point of view through the 73rd Hunger Games from my first SYOT. Why Amethyst Dann? Because this is my super late birthday gift to thislittlemockingjay97. So happy late birthday, Dreen. **

**Feel free to read this story if you had submitted a tribute to my first SYOT this story is based on (of course, when the chapters extend to the Capitol, there will be scenes I had not completed from my old SYOT). If you wish me to shoot you a PM when your old tribute comes up, I'll do just that. I have no life anyway. **

**For those of you who may just stumble upon this story, thank you for simply checking it out. I know it may not be the best, but every review/follow/favorite counts for a happy me (as happy as I can get, of course).**

**Time for me to shut up.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Reaping**

* * *

Kodi Callour gives me her famous grin, eyes bright and distinctive over the rest of the seventeen-year-old girls in the section. It was the same smile I have been rewarded with so many times throughout the years of knowing her, for I have returned the same to her on just as many occasions.

And the Reaping day being the most important yearly, we share many giddy words, in hopes of becoming a Volunteer one day.

This was my day.

"Amethyst!" She cheers, barely audible between the laughs and conversations among the other girls. She makes her way through the crowd, tripping once, possibly twice, as she attempted to sweep past her other friends.

Kodi manages to come face-to-face with me before squealing happily,"You're going to do it! Ammie, you're going to Volunteer this year! Are you ready? You _have _to be ready. Your aunt wasn't quite so when she went into the Games, but you have to avoid feeling lost in the Arena, no matter the cost."

"I'm ready, Kodi," I tell her, looking right by her head in order to find Cal Star.

Yet, I have no luck. By the time I get onto the stage with the green-haired Judaea, I'll have enough time to find Cal before the boy tribute is chosen. After all, I want to have one more look at him before he arrives to wish me good luck in my goodbye session.

_'This is going to my year. One more victory, but this time it will not be from training for the Games. It will be in the Arena, against...twenty...twenty-something-more tributes... Ugh, whatever. I simply need to get through the Reaping.'_

But how easy will that be when there tons of other girls determined to volunteer? District One is the one district that _never _goes unnoticed; we're just _that _glorious. We typically emerge victorious, despite District 2 mostly coming out on top. Then again, they were raised to be little savages. Just like how District 3 children are raised to be know-it-all smart asses, and District 11 children were raised to be poor and useless.

It is just another little law of Panem.

Upon the stage, Judaea Tulaying stands up from her seat between Gloss and Cashmere, two of the most recent brushing away whatever dirt she must have thought accumulated upon her bright green outfit.

Clearing her throat, she gives her hair a simple touch before speaking into the microphone, "Hello, wonderful citizens of Panem! Or may I specify there? Citizens of District One..."

The more I watch her the middle-aged woman, the more I am reminded of a little old lady shaking violently as she continued to raise her voice higher at each notch. A split second later, I can see Judaea falling apart as a result of her own peppy shouts.

Judaea has never been the prettiest woman in District One...

Immediately, the crowd dies down as Judaea gives an almost creepy giggle, "It is so unbelievable how it has been a year already! It seems to be only a short time ago when I was up here, announcing the tributes from last year! Unfortunately, they were both killed off so early... What a shame..."

Judaea seems to earn no amount of laughs from her comment. Typical.

Her green skin tone seems to burn a blazing red as she sighs, taking a moment to rejuvenate herself. "Anyway... Let us just get this over, yes? Ladies first!"

My lips twitch as I receive a feeling of shakiness pass through me. I gently grin as I prepare myself to volunteer, no matter who tries to get in my way.

Eighteen sheets of paper in that glass bowl have my name on it.

Or maybe fifteen? Possibly sixteen?

Judaea reaches her pale hand into the glass bowl of girl names, her long thing fingers scoping through each slip.

My eyes swiftly catch hold of the red-haired girl by my side, her hand slightly raised in the air as she watches Judaea intently. Just like so many of the girls by my side, she is ready to make herself known.

She'll just have to wait till next year to reveal her scrunched up little face to the Capitol.

Judaea pulls out a slip of paper, reading, "Jade Silverstein,"

And at that moment, I throw my arm in the air, shoving the red-haired girl slightly. "I volunteer!"

The red-headed girl gives me a glare, muttering as she throws her arm down. "Don't get your hopes up, bitch. There are other Volunteers too."

I only roll my eyes, pushing through her and the other girls to ensure Judaea doesn't miss my face, as she'll need to recognize me when we journey to the Capitol. And as planned, Judaea sets eyes on me and gestures me up to the stage, which I do so.

Upon reaching the stage, a girl, who I assume is the reaped Jade Silverstein, eyes me closely. Dark lips pulled back into a sarcastic grin, Jade mutters, "Good luck, Amethyst Dann. And have an _excellent _game."

'_Freak... I have no memory f this girl, yet she happens to know my name. Then again, I am rather well-known through the district... Hmm..'_

"Oh my," Judaea gives a smile as she grabs my arm and pulls me by her side. "You must be excited, yes? What an entrance. What's your name, Darling?"

_'Okay... Did she _not _just hear Jade Silverstein moments ago..?'_

I force a grin, prying her fingers from my arm. "Amethyst Dann," I tell her, watching as she extends her arm towards me.

_'What is she doing...?'_

Judaea gives a pitiful look, whispering, "Amethyst, dear, I need to shake your hand. It's a tradition to shake the hands of the tributes, remember?"

"Oh," I mutter, taking her hand for only a split second. Skeleton fingers... Not too appealing for anyone, Judaea... "Of course, then..."

Judaea Tulaying simply turns back to the crowd, tilts her head, and announces, "Boys this time!"

She digs her hand into the boys glass bowl this time, sparing no time before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Foxy Merrin,"

And I'm entirely disappointed.

Foxy Merrin is one competitor I am actually familiar with. Though he was never my friend, or anyone's friend, actually, he is well-known in the district, as he is known for getting himself into trouble, most of it being him actually attacking other kids at the Academy. Foxy claims he has a reason for fighting constantly, that he has a reason for the list of violent moves he has performed over the last few years.

I simply think he's a maniac.

And I can prove it, as he was kicked out of his old school for reasons he refuses to share. What a shame, because it would certainly put a hold on all the rumors going about.

Because of Foxy Merrin's background, no one wishes to volunteer, as they all realize Foxy will turn them down in an instant. After all, he may be excited for the Games; not for the glory but for the sake of taking down other tributes.

And I have to put up with this psycho my whole visit to the Capitol... Lovely...

Foxy Merrin pushes through the crowd of sixteen-year-old guys, emerging with a look of disgust, in which I cannot help but ponder if the look was given in response to being reaped or because he could not possibly stand the thought of being near Judaea Tulaying.

That would make two of us...

Judaea immediately shakes Foxy's hand, not caring to ask for any Volunteers. As Foxy takes the spot by my side, he growls.

"What a way to Volunteer, Amethyst."

I never _try _to be a bitch to people, as I can hold back my tongue unlike most people. But to simply mutter a fairly small insult right back at Foxy would be the ultimate thought in my head at the moment.

Yet, I cannot find words to spit back at him. After all, Foxy Merrin will soon be my ally by the time we head into training. And if he despises me by then, my future alliance will be missing a tribute.

Judaea attempts to find her words, awkwardly congratulating us. "Amethyst Dann, Foxy Merrin, we wish you the best of luck!"

* * *

**A/N: Re-writing this chapter from almost two years ago feels very...neat. And I feel ashamed of how horrible my writing was back then (I just hope I improved, of course). I guess this is a way of writing more about my former SYOT...which I am happy to do so.**

**A current thank you to: _thislittlemockingjay97 (Amethyst Dann), Etudity (Foxy Merrin), District2RESPRESENT (Isabella Spearman), Moolight7 (Zane Scott and Obel Moore), Lupus Overkill (Phillip Whitley), TecNicolorkrystal (Ebony Rhaine and Cynthia Charlez), Team Shadow (Melane Cornelious), TheCatz (Ruke Halseen and Cade Parker), Junebert (Corey Rebmann), StickersAndRainbows (Jaqueline Thorn), __THE-BANNED-AUTHOR (Nix Palais),_ and _Little Dark Dynamite (Moira Jackson) _for giving me permission to reuse their submitted tributes from my former SYOT. That was such a long list that I may have left someone out...**

**Another thing. And I have to make this brief, for I have so many PMs and story alerts. I don't care if you skip this or not (I do not even know if anyone from my former SYOT is reading this or not or if someone new to me is). But I feel this is a need for priority at this moment, and I would appreciate it if you would read this: **

**_It has come to my attention that suicide/self-harm is becoming a major issue. And I simply wanted to direct attention to that momentarily. I know so many people who struggle with it (especially self-harm within my group of friends), and I just wanted to say if you ever need to talk it out with someone, you can always shoot me a PM. Why? Because there are some things you can only tell a stranger, or at least that is what I come to believe. I don't even care if I've never heard of you before today on FanFiction, anyone is welcome to PM me about it. _**

**Now that I have that out, have a nice day.**

**-Sallen**


End file.
